Lamborghini Countach 5000QV
The Lamborghini Countach 5000QV (Quattrovalvole) replaced the LP500S in 1985. For this model, Lamborghini increased the displacement of the V12 engine to 5.2L and fitted four valves to each cylinder. The name Quattrovalvole (Quattro (it.)=four, Valvole (it.)=valve) stands for this change. ''Need for Speed: World The Countach 5000QV was made available in ''Need for Speed: World on January 20th, 2012 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Compared to the Lamborghini Diablo SV, it has slower acceleration and less effective nitrous boost. Its steering is manageable in corners, although use of brakes are required in tight turns. Players can reach a top speed of 188 mph (303 km/h) and 206 mph (331 km/h) with nitrous applied. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on January 20th, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on March 17th, 2014. On May 14th, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on March 20th, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Countach 5000QV appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit as part of the ''Lamborghini Untamed'' pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The racer vehicle and SCPD unit is unlocked upon purchase of the Lamborghini Untamed pack. Despite a low top speed and weak durability, it has a very powerful nitrous boost and excellent handing. It can tackle any corner with ease, and can retain speed through corners. ''Need for Speed: The Run The Countach 5000QV appears in ''Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 3 car in the ''Supercar'' pack. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Countach 5000QV was first revealed to be featured in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) with a multiplayer trailer of the game. It appears as a Sports class car and can be found throughout various Jack Spots within Fairhaven City. It is unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 70. Overall, the Countach 5000QV is one of the slower Sports cars due to a slightly underpowered acceleration. It can compete with most Everyday cars, but requires performance enhancing mods to be able to race against faster opponents. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Lamborghini Countach 5000QV appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Sports category. It boasts balanced top speed, acceleration, and handling with the cost of $100,000. Trivia * The pop-up headlights of the Countach do not open in Need for Speed: World. Gallery NFSW_Lamborghini_Countach_5000_Quattrovalvole_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("White") NFSW_Lamborghini_Countach_5000QV_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("Red") NFSW_Lamborghiini_Countach_5000_Quattrovalvole_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("Cop") Countach_race_03.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Countach_cop_01.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image133745.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Supercar Pack - Tier 3) MW2012Countach5000QV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileCountach.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) Lamborghini Countach 5000QV (NFS Edition) (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) pl:Lamborghini Countach 5000QV Category:Lamborghini Untamed Pack Cars Category:Supercar Pack Cars